The Fall of the Jedi
by Anon226
Summary: On the night of Operation Knightfall, two Jedi survived the brutal slaughter and leave the planet. Love previously forbidden is now free to express, and they begin to start a new life together. But the newly formed Empire is hunting them. Will their love still shine, or will it be snuffed out before it takes flame. Oneshot.


**The Fall of the Jedi**

Orlee Vadam adjusted his robes and scanned the hallway he was in, searching for signs of something out of place. His role as a temple guard demanded that he be vigilant, that he always search for the dark side in the temple, or on any planet under Republic control and snuff it out. It sounded harsh when he first joined he would admit but the sith would do the same, with gusto. His mask which most thought hampered his vision with only two small eye slits, actually enhanced his sight, helping him see everything in increased detail, to seeing the small tears in the rugs and carpets that sometimes laid on the floor. He turned towards his companion who walked towards him, a temple guard like him. Judai was a silent girl, never really talking much but always aware of what was going on. She wasn't ignorant of her surroundings when she tuned out conversation, she simply focused on more important details than the talk of the war and what victories and defeats the Republic were handed, and focused on possible sith activity. Judai's head reached to about his chest. Though small in stature she fought like the best of the Jedi, able to hold her own against multiple opponents at once. She stood next to him and nodded in greeting, himself returning the gesture.

"I sense something. Something...dark is going to happen. I don't know what but I sense a dark presence on planet, but I can't pinpoint where" she said subtly shaking her head.

"You are not alone in this Judai as I sense this as well. But a small detail is all that makes our senses different. I sense two dark presences on planet, the second is close, always close. It nearly drives me mad not being able to find it when I patrol the halls of the temple. It is always near. Rage, sadness, wrath, greed, all these things I sense from the second dark signature" he said taking note of the small surprised tilt of her mask.

He considered her a close friend, a potential partner for life if only the code allowed it. He admired the passion she held for her position, always willing to put her life on the line for the Jedi, for the Republic. When she returned from every mission, he made a point of seeing her every time she made it back to the temple secretly worried about her safety, though he suppressed those thoughts, those wild emotions he held. If the council knew of his feelings he felt towards his friend, his fellow Jedi, he would be stripped of his rank faster than a blaster can fire. What he didn't know was that she felt the same way as he did, considering him as a potential partner if the code allowed it. But those thoughts were driven from their mind as an enormous dark force signature made its way to the temple.

"This dark presence is headed our way. Orlee head to your unit and make them ready to fight to the last and I will do the same" she said as she turned towards her unit's location.

"Judai wait" he said, reaching out his arm to grasp her shoulder. If what he had foreseen was true then none of them would survive this night. He had to let his feelings be known if this was the end. If it was then the sting of rejection would lessen the pain of a lightsabre cutting through him.

"I must tell you something. I...I love you. Not as a close friend, but as a potential partner for life. I know you might not see me that way but I must inform you of this fact. If we are to die tonight I would like for one question to be answered before we join the force" he said, her shoulder turning tense under his touch.

"If we survive this night. Will you leave this planet with me and start a new life on a distant outer rim planet, far away from the dark side that consumes the galaxy?".

As the silence that came after his statement grew, his dread did as well. Taking this as her rejection he turned towards his unit's location, trying with all his might to muffle the sharp pain that blossomed in his chest. It felt like someone had driven a vibro blade into his heart and began to twist the blade, taking perverse pleasure in his suffering. All those thoughts and feelings were fleeting as a pair of small arms encircled his stomach and a head lay on his back. He was frozen, awaiting her response, slowing his breathing and sharpening his hearing in case he missed what she said.

"You idiot. If you would have revealed your feelings sooner you would have known I have the same feelings you carry. I loved you for a long time and still do. If we survive this night I will come with you to start anew on an outer rim planet. This is my answer. But we must survive this night in order for your plans to come into fruition. If we both survive meet me at the landing bay, I will have a ship ready for departure. Until then my love" she said as she sprinted towards her temple guard unit near the sparring rooms.

He was in shock which was quickly being replaced by utter joy. She loves him! He could not be happier. The dark presence that he sensed before quickly put a damper onto his thoughts, reminding him that they must survive this event. They must survive. He sprinted down the hallways looking for his unit, where he found them putting on their ceremonial robes for evening patrol. They gave his a surprised look when he told them to put on their battle armor for an impending attack, quickly doing so as they sensed the gigantic dark signature headed their way. Outfitted in their battle armor that could take multiple strikes from a lightsaber, which was made from mandalorian iron which he had bought on a previous mission, the unit of temple guards equipped their double bladed lightsaber pikes which revealed a yellow blade, signifying their rank, and marched towards one of the hallways and waited. Orlee ordered some temple guards to help guard other hallways, two guards for each hallway. They dispersed until it was him and a temple guard. This guard was new as he was recently accepted into the prestigious position, he was still learning the style of fighting they used.

"Stay alert. The dark presence may attack at any moment so be ready. We might not survive this night but I have faith that we will prevail" he said into his helmet, the other guards radioing in their affirmations.

An older Jedi was leading his class of initiates towards the sparring chambers when the attack began. Hundreds of clone troopers charged in wielding their blasters, firing at the Jedi that were unfortunate to be in their way. The shock of this happening allowed many Jedi to be killed in the initial attack but they rapidly regrouped and began to defend the temple cutting down clone after clone that charged in. But the unending tide of plastoid soldiers were too much for the temple's defenders and soon they were being overwhelmed, being cut down by blaster fire by the dozens. A squad of clones entered the hallway Orlee was in and opened fire on him and his companion, the duo unleashing their double bladed lightsaber pikes and blocking their fire as they slowly advanced. Once the clones were close enough they cut them down with extreme efficiency leaving no survivors, returning the gesture the clones did to the Jedi. Orlee was getting transmissions from his unit of guards that roving squads of clones were executing any Jedi that crossed their path. He acknowledged and nodded towards the temple guard to his side and together they sprinted through the hallways, cutting down any clone they see.

Hours seemed to have passed when Orlee began to tire. There weren't as many clones thanks to the efforts of his unit, but the amount of Jedi on planet was significantly reduced to as many as thirty Jedi compared to the hundreds that roamed the temple halls. He ordered his unit to regroup near the council chambers and started to jog towards the chambers, killing any clone that got in his way. The temple guard he was with previously was killed by a new breed of clone, 'assassins' they were called, specifically designed to take down Jedi. He made it to the chambers taking note that his comrades weren't here. He feared the worst had happened and silently mourned for them. Then he felt the enormous dark force signature slowly making his way towards his location and he pulled out his lightsaber pike and got into a stance, awaiting the battle to come. As the force signature got closer, the darkness overwhelming, he finally caught sight of who caused this much death and suffering. He growled. It was that pompous 'Chosen One' Anakin Skywalker, the slave turned Jedi Knight prodigy that most thought would destroy the sith.

"Stand aside Jedi, or your fate will be sealed. I have already slaughtered many Jedi, some masters some not, but all fell before my blade" the Jedi now turned sith said, raising his blue lightsaber to point at Orlee.

"I do not fear you traitor. You were supposed to bring balance to the force and yet you turn on your Jedi brethren. You are a disgrace to the Jedi order and I will remove such a disgrace from our halls. Your master will not be pleased once his apprentice is found dead in the ruins of the temple" Orlee said gripping his lightsaber pike as he awaited the inevitable attack from the former Jedi.

The sith leaped at Orlee with a shout striking at him with his blue saber, which he blocked. Anakin leaped back and rushed the temple guard striking multiple times at his defenses, which Orlee blocked with ease. Orlee knew this former Jedi's fighting style, Djem So, which used the combatant's energy against them when blocking and then using it as a counter attack, making use of the wielder's natural strength. Orlee however was a master at Makashi, the dueling form of fighting used by the Jedi when the order began to fight the sith. Anakin rushed at Orlee with blinding speed, which any other Jedi would be unable to keep up with and would be cut down. But Orlee was able to track his movements and block the overhead strike aiming for his head. Orlee leaped backwards and thrust out a hand, the former Jedi leaping at the last second avoiding a force blast as it nearly destroyed the wall it hit. He dodged a blast of force lighting and used the opportunity to strike at the sith, with his attack being blocked. Both Jedi and sith were pushing at the blade lock, each trying to overpower the other. The sith wasn't a Jedi prodigy for nothing as he slowly was getting the better of the shoving match. Orlee used this moment to fall backwards and use the momentum of the blade lock to send Anakin bowling over forward, and he kicked him into a nearby wall, creating a web of cracks in the structure. But this appeared to not phase the sith as he got right back up and charged at him.

The former Jedi was hacking at his defenses, using his rage and anger to make his blows more powerful as were the teachings of the sith. All the while Orlee was calm, calculated, always predicting his opponent's move before the sith made it. He saw an opening in the sith's defenses when he overreached with a swing of his saber. Taking advantage of this, Orlee used the other blade of his pike and struck upwards, slicing the former Jedi's chest and face leaving deep scar tissue. The sith yelled with rage and force pushed him into the wall knocking him unconscious and slowly walked back towards the entrance holding his chest with his free hand.

When he finally woke up, Orlee noticed that not much time had passed as he stood up, wincing at the dull pounding pain in his back. His mind quickly sharpened when the thought of Judai came to mind. He sprinted to the landing bay, praying to the force that she had made it. He was relieved to see a Consular Class ship awaiting departure, with the Jedi in question holding her lightsaber pike at the ready. She had cleared the area of clones if the burnt slashes and stab wounds of the armor were proof of her efforts. She appeared to be injured as she was leaning heavily on her left foot. When she noticed him she immediately put away her lightsaber and hobbled towards him, nearly crushing him in a hug.

"I'm so glad you are alive! I thought that you had perished but I didn't want to believe it. Come, we must leave this place!" she exclaimed in one breath.

Orlee nodded in agreement and they made their way to the lowered ramp of the ship, with him carrying her bridal style seeing her foot was hurt, with her mildly protesting but eventually grew comfortable in the position. He placed her on one of the passenger seats and sat in the bridge readying the ship for departure. He raised the ramp and checked all the systems, nodding when they were operational. The ship lurched when taking off but the flight smoothed out as he punched in the hyperspace coordinates and set the ship on auto pilot. He went back to the passenger seats and sat near Judai, who was now receiving the emotional fallout of this event, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder. He swore that no harm would befall his beloved, and that he would wreak havoc and chaos on those who committed this atrocity.

 **Hey, this is Anon. This is a little one shot of an idea that popped into my head at 5 in the morning. Sleep is for the weak and mentally sound. Anyways if this gets enough favorites/reviews I might extend this into a multi chapter story. Ciao**


End file.
